


Autistic Danganronpa Oneshots

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: My Autistic Headcanons [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Nanami Chiaki, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: A compilation of oneshots of Danganronpa autistic headcanons.
Series: My Autistic Headcanons [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576789
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Rules

Hello. I'm gonna start taking requests for autistic headcanons of Danganronpa characters. Here are the following rules:

•No NSFW requests

•Only 1 request at a time. You can request another when yours is finished. 

I won't do the following ships:

•Kokichi/Himiko

•Junko/Nagito

•Korekiyo/Sister

•Tenko/Men

•Warriors of Hope/Anyone

•Animals/Anyone

•Haiji/Anyone

•Makoto/Komaru

•Fuyuhiko/Natsumi

•Aoi/Yuta

•Yasuhiro/Hiroko

•Chihiro/Taichi

Just no incest

These are my personal autistic headcanons:

Chiaki  
Gundham  
Taka  
Chihiro  
Himiko  
Kaede  
Shuichi  
Miu  
Gonta  
Ibuki  
Mikan  
Seiko  
Celeste  
Kyoko  
Peko  
Tsumugi  
Jataro  
Miaya

I will do any autistic headcanon a person wants me to do.


	2. The Joys of Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki really enjoys visual stimuli. 
> 
> Requested by Dink Donk.

Chiaki was walking through the mall with her parents, and it was really loud. Whenever one noise went off, she would plug her ears. But she found a way to calm herself down.

She saw neon lights flashing at one of the stores, and she really enjoyed it. It relaxed her from all the hell breaking loose at that mall. There were some more flashing pattern signs she passed by as well when they were leaving.

"Sorry I was acting like that at the mall.", Chiaki told her parents.

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with it. You can't help being noise-sensitive.", her mom told her.

When they got home, she went right up to her room to go play video games, like what she always does. What game should she play?

She got Gala Omega out and started playing it. She liked it because of the neon lights flashing in that game. They always flashed whenever she cleared a stage and went on to the next one. It calmed her down a lot. She even went to the bonus menu on the game and turned on the lights for display and sat just looking at them in silence. She fell asleep quickly as well since it was already 10 PM.


End file.
